leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Summerly Slope
---- | catalognumber=ESCL-4074 | recordcompany=Epic Records Japan | colorscheme=Unova2 }} Summerly Slope (Japanese: 夏めく坂道 Natsumeku Sakamichi) is the third and final opening theme of the . It debuted in BW123 in the Decolora Adventure arc of the second season of the series, replacing Be an Arrow! 2013. It was replaced by V (Volt). Opening animation OP Text ! Japanese ! English |- | この の な き ポケットモンスター・・・ ちぢめてポケモン！ 、サトシとポケモンたちの いと と いの がはじまる！ | The mysterious creatures of this planet Pocket Monsters... "Pokémon" for short! Now, the story of and Pokémon, Their meetings, adventures, and battles Are about to begin! |} |} Synopsis Characters * * * * Jessie * James * * * Nurse Joy (both variants) * Officer Jenny (both variants) * * Professor Juniper (BW123-BW134) * Chili * Cress * Clair * Porter * Alexa (BW135-BW142) Pokémon * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * (Professor Oak's) (BW129-BW142) * (Delia's) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * (Officer Jenny's) * (Professor Juniper's) (BW123-BW134) * (Clair's; Shiny) * (Mrs. Ripple's) * (Mrs. Ripple's) * (Alexa's) (BW135-BW142) * (Alexa's) (BW135-BW142) * (Alexa's) (BW138-BW142) * * * * * * * * * (multiple) * (multiple) * * (multiple) * (multiple) * (multiple) * (multiple) * ( ) * * Lyrics TV Size ! Japanese ! English |- | | The clouds cease their tears, and the sun peeks through the cracks At the squall of sunlight, the sunflowers hurriedly raise their heads Jumping over the puddle, you turned around And with a smile on your face, you're calling out my name You eagerly grasped my right arm, and we ran up the hill slope As the wind at our backs urges us on I want to embrace this summer tightly Because I'll be by your side, always The drops on your cheek glitter brighter than anywhere else With the two of us, we can overtake it The tomorrow just visible beyond the mirage Can you hear the beat of my heart? |} |} Full version ! Japanese ! English |- | | The clouds cease their tears, and the sun peeks through the cracks At the squall of sunlight, the sunflowers hurriedly raise their heads Jumping over the puddle, you turned around And with a smile on your face, you're calling out my name You eagerly grasped my right arm, and we ran up the hill slope As the wind at our backs urges us on I want to embrace this summer tightly Because I'll be by your side, always The drops on your cheek glitter brighter than anywhere else With the two of us, we can overtake it The tomorrow just visible beyond the mirage Can you hear the beat of my heart? The afternoon breeze rings wind chimes somewhere Carrying a sorrowful tune to your ears When the sun sets, if you can't contain your loneliness Let's gaze at the stars together under the curtain of the night sky You may try acting shy, sometimes get angry or sad But each time we met, there's always more of you I want to engrave more of this summer into my mind More of you, who can't be captured on film Not a frame is wasted Capturing forever our real selves More precious to me than anyone, I promise you now I will protect you Don't take your eyes off me, not even by 1 millimeter After the last firework rose into the sky, amidst the smoke and cheers We stood where we were, at a loss for words When this season changes, please don't let us be separated I want to embrace this summer tightly Because I'll be by your side, always The drops on your cheek glitter brighter than anywhere else With the two of us, we can overtake it The tomorrow just visible beyond the mirage Can you hear the beat of my heart? |} |} Opening animation spoilers * Clair obtaining a Shiny . Variants #BW123 - BW128: The original animation. #BW129 - BW134: The animation is updated to include 's . #BW135 - BW137 Alexa, and replace Professor Juniper and ; they are also included in the final shot. #BW138 - BW142: The animation is updated to include Alexa's . File:OPJ16 Final Shot variant 1.png|BW123 to BW128 File:OPJ16 Final Shot variant 2.png|BW129 to BW134 File:OPJ16 Final Shot variant 3.png|BW135 to BW137 File:OPJ16 Final Shot variant 4.png|BW138 to BW142 File:OPJ16 Juniper.png|Professor Juniper in the first and second variants File:OPJ16 Alexa.png|Alexa in the third variant File:OPJ16 Alexa 2.png|Alexa in the fourth variant File:OPJ16 Oaks Lab variant 1.png|Oak's Laboratory in the first variant File:OPJ16 Oaks Lab variant 2.png|Rotom included in the second, third and fourth variants Trivia * The song was used as an opening during a span of 20 episodes, the shortest for any original song in the series (that is, without counting remixes a different songs). Category:Japanese opening themes es:OPJ16 ja:夏めく坂道 zh:如夏日的斜坡